Someone To Live For
by I Like Writing Romance
Summary: "'You're not dead, Alice.' 'Sure I am. I jumped off a cliff, didn't I.'" All she ever wanted was someone to live for.


Hi! This is my first story so, please, gentle reviews!

I do not own Bakugan.

On with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone To Live For

I'd had enough. Enough of my stupid life. Enough of people dumping their unwanted work on me. Enough of being uncared about and pushed around. I was going to end it. Today.

I faked a smile at Runo and Julie when they asked me if I could wash the dishes. "Of course," I answered. "Thanks Alice!" they cried and rushed out of the Misaki diner without a look back. The smile slid from my face and I began to wash all the dirty plates and glasses. The bell rang. I looked up in surprise. The diner was closed, as the sign on the door clearly read. Shun was there, leaning against the counter. He, Dan and Marucho had come back from New Vestroia a few weeks ago. I turned back to the dishes, but I could still feel his golden-brown eyes burning into my back. "Runo and Julie have already gone to Dan's house," I said quietly. "Actually, I'm waiting for you," he replied coolly. "I'm not going," I said. I took off my apron, having finished washing the dishes. "Why?" he asked. "I need to do something else," "Oh, I guess I'll see you later," He nodded at me and left. I stomped up the stairs and grabbed my lilac jacket. I stomped back down the stairs, pulling it on. Without a look back, I left the diner.

**********************************************************

I ran along the forest path, my yellow dress whipping in the wind. Finally, I reached the cliff I had found months ago, when I had returned to Japan from Moscow. I stood right at the edge. The toes of my white boots were standing on nothing. The cliff was a good height for my task. The silvery crescent moon hung in the sky and the stars were winking at me. My parents were up there. Now was my time to join them. I stared up at the blackness one last time. "Goodbye!" I shouted. "What do you mean 'Goodbye'?" a voice asked form behind me. I turned. Shun was standing at the entrance to the forest, a frown on his features. He must have followed me. I smiled. He was too late to stop me now. I hoped he would finally realise all the pain he had caused me. "See you someday on the other side," I murmured. Then I jumped.

**********************************************************

I wrenched my eyes open. The light was blinding at first. As I got used to it, I could see that Dan, Marucho, Runo, Julie and Shun clustered around me, staring. "A-Alice…" Runo mumbled and burst into tears. "Are you guys dead too?" I asked, confused. How come they were dead? Dan laughed shakily. "You're not dead Alice," "Sure I am," I said. "I jumped off a cliff didn't I? Shun saw me," They all winced. "Shun found you Alice," Marucho mumbled. "You're in the hospital. You've got head injuries, a broken arm and leg and a couple of fractured ribs." I cursed to myself mentally. It didn't work! I wasn't dead! "Shun brought you here Alice," Julie sniffed. "Well, as soon as I'm out of here, I'll try jumping again…" I muttered seriously under my breath. "Oh no you won't!" Shun growled, hearing me. "I'm not letting you out of my sight from now on!" "Whatever…" I murmured, closing my eyes. "I'll find a way…" I heard Shun say something to the others, and the door opened and then shut. I opened my eyes. Everyone but Shun had gone. "What do you want?" I mumbled. "Leave me alone…" He stared at me. "Why'd you do it?" "I've had it with living!" I screamed. I suddenly just felt so angry. "First you disappear with no explanation, then I get left in Russia to look after Lync, then when you do show up, you ignore me completely! I don't know why I got so worried about you!" He looked stunned. My anger died down and I felt tears well up in my eyes. "You were worried?" he asked quietly. "Yes," I murmured, tears trickling down my cheeks. "And I shouldn't have been," To my shock, Shun raised a hand and wiped my tears away. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking guilty. "I didn't realise…" "Why would you care anyway?" I asked. "I love you Alice," he whispered stroking my forehead. My eyes widened and I gazed at him, incredulous. "I ignored you so I wouldn't miss you as much when I went back to New Vestroia," he explained quietly. "It was selfish of me, and it didn't work anyway. In my dreams, you'd be there, crying, and whenever I'd try to comfort you, you'd fade away. I would wake up in the middle of the night, wondering if you really were crying." I still stared at him, speechless. He lowered his face so it was inches above mine. "Alice?" I raised my head, closing the last few inches, pressing my lips to his. Gently, he pressed my head back down on the pillow, still kissing me.

We broke away after a moment. Shun was really smiling. "I take it you feel the same way about me as I do about you?" I nodded. He cupped my cheeks with his hands. "Then, do you _promise _not to go jumping of any cliffs, or try to kill yourself?" He winced. I placed my hands over his. "I promise." And I really meant it. I knew I wouldn't try to suicide again. Because now I had someone to live for.

Review please!

Thanks,

Bakugan Fan291097


End file.
